A Saiyan Oath! Vegeta's Resolve!
is the one hundred and twelfth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 22, 2017. Its original American airdate was May 25, 2019. Summary Goku silently watches as Jiren continues meditating and says he can still continue fighting. Beerus asks if Goku is alright, and Whis says that despite being exhausted, Goku's fighting spirit is still intact. The two Zenos asks the Grand Minister what happens when time runs out, and he answers that the universe with the most remaining warriors win. Ea resolves to eliminate Goku now while the time is ripe, and Mosco commands its warriors to attack Goku. Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator immediately assault Goku, and Shin comments on how unfair this is while Goku is still recovering. Beerus says they have no choice but to believe in Goku. Piccolo notices Goku having trouble, and tells Gohan to go help him. Gohan believes Goku will be fine, and suggests that the two of them concentrate on their current fight, as they face Saonel and Pirina of Universe 6. Pirina assaults Gohan with a homing Mouth Energy Wave that Gohan deflects, but Pirina knocks the Saiyan down as he's distracted. Meanwhile, Piccolo fights Saonel, and before Saonel can land a Energy Blade slash, the attack is caught by Gohan. Before Saonel can retaliate, he is blasted away by Piccolo. Piccolo is excited to learn that other universes have Namekians that are this strong. Champa orders his warriors to lessen Universe 7's numbers and to flee, saying that they are no match for Jiren and they should aim to have the most numbers by the time the tournament is over. Elsewhere, Caulifla and Kale discuss the fight between Goku and Jiren, which excites Caulifla, as she aspires to get stronger. The two female Saiyans are then assaulted by Monna of Universe 4. Quitela realizes Monna is on the offensive in order to take advantage of the opportunity since Hit, Universe 6's strongest warrior, has been eliminated. Caulifla prepares to fight Monna and tells Kale not to interfere, but Cabba appears and tells them he will fight Monna while they go somewhere else and recover their stamina. Monna tells Cabba to stop showing off in front of girls and challenges all three Saiyans to attack her, but Cabba says that he alone will be enough, which angers Monna. While Cabba and Monna engage in a power-lock, Caulifla tells Cabba not to order her around, but eventually agrees to leave this to Cabba and the two leave. Cabba believes that Caulifla and Kale will be the secret weapons for Universe 6's survival, and is willing to fulfill his role as much as he can. Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan and fights with Monna, knocking her back. This only angers Monna even more as she exclaims Cabba's attack hurt, and she expands her body, becoming a human bowling ball, landing a huge blow on Cabba. Monna then jumps in the air and lands on a grounded Cabba, hurting him and causing him to revert to base form. In order to dodge Monna's next attack, Cabba fires a ki blast to propel himself out of the way, but Monna chases after him and hits him again, this time towards the edge of the ring. Cabba baits Monna's next attack and dodges at the last moment, hoping she would roll off the ring, but Monna quickly reacts and turns to Cabba's direction, knocking him off the ring. Cabba curses himself for not being able to drain the opponent's stamina at all, but he believes he was able to buy Caulifla and Kale enough time. Before falling off completely, Cabba is caught by Vegeta. Cabba is relieved that his "master" saved him, and Vegeta throws Cabba back in the ring. When Monna approaches Vegeta, angry at his actions, the Saiyan prince blasts her away without a word. Whis is gleeful at Vegeta and Cabba's master-student relationship. Vados tells a happy Champa that they were once again saved by a warrior from Beerus' universe, and Champa says he will repay the debt since he's honorable like that. Cabba thanks Vegeta for saving him, but Vegeta knees him in the stomach, saying he didn't save him, he just couldn't stand the sight of a weak Saiyan. Vegeta asks Cabba if he plans to lose without fulfilling the promise he made, referring to Vegeta wanting to visit Planet Sadala, and Cabba gloomily responds by saying one of their universes will be erased and the promise cannot be kept. Vegeta resolves to use the Super Dragon Balls to revive Universe 6, should Universe 7 win the Tournament of Power. Cabba is delighted to hear this and promises the same if Universe 6 wins, but Vegeta boldly states that he will not lose. Vegeta tells Cabba to fight without regret as a Saiyan, and leaves. Frieza overhears the two's conversation, calling their bond "repulsive". Cabba prepares to fight Monna again, who attacks him, saying that once she defeats Cabba, she will go on to defeat Vegeta, along with Caulifla and Kale. As Cabba is pushed to the edge by Monna's relentless assault, she insults him and calls him weak, wondering if all Saiyans are as weak as him. Monna calls Vegeta a coward who hits her with a cheap shot and runs away. Cabba, enraged by her words, resolves to defeat her here, attaining his Super Saiyan 2 form. Monna is unimpressed, but Cabba suddenly lands a huge blow on her, angering her as she tries to crush Cabba. Cabba stops her aerial attack with a ki blast, strengthening it enough to knock Monna out of the ring. Vegeta silently compliments his student in his victory, and prepares to fight Jiren as the Pride Trooper continues to meditate. Top then confronts him to fight, and Vegeta remarks that he is not interested in the second strongest. Top remarks that Vegeta is also the second strongest, which angers Vegeta as he goes Super Saiyan Blue, engaging the Pride Trooper leader in battle. Cabba wonders where Caulfila and Kale went, but he is confronted by Frieza, who snidely challenges Cabba to a fight. Cabba complies and attacks Frieza, who easily blocks his punches and corners the young Saiyan. Frieza tells Cabba that even though he loves strong opponents, he has a strong dislike for Saiyans, saying that once he beats Cabba he'll go "play" with Caulifla and Kale. Cabba angrily goes Super Saiyan 2 and fires his Galick Cannon, but Frieza emerges from the smoke as True Golden Frieza, torturing Cabba with many Death Beams. An injured Cabba shows that his Saiyan spirit has not been wavered, and Frieza fires a huge blast that knocks Cabba out of the ring. While Champa curses Frieza for going after Cabba while he was exhausted, Frieza silently reveals his plan to obtain the Super Dragon Balls in order to gain control of all the gods. Vegeta continues his fight with Top, approaching Goku and stands against him back-to-back. Vegeta notices Goku being pushed back by trash, and Goku says he's trying to fight as he recovers his stamina. Vegeta is aware that Cabba lost, and says it doesn't matter as long as Universe 7 wins, saying that Saiyans will live on. Goku agrees and the two continue their respective fights. Goku is attacked by Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator, until he is saved by Caulifla, who knocks them all down. Goku thanks her for saving him, and Caulifla immediately goes Super Saiyan 2, having gained enough rest thanks to Cabba's actions. Caulifla then challenges Goku to fight her. There are 23 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Cabba achieves Super Saiyan 2 for the first time while fighting Monna. *Cabba is eliminated by Frieza. Battles *Goku vs. Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator *Piccolo and Gohan vs. Saonel and Pirina *Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Monna (Base/Expansion) *Vegeta vs. Monna (Expansion) *Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Monna (Expansion) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Top *Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) *Caulifla vs. Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *GodPad *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan Blue *True Golden Frieza Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Naotoshi Shida *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Koji Nashizawa, Joey Calangian & Noel Año-Nuevo *'Key Animators' - Kenji Miuma, Koji Nashizawa, Yong-Ce Tu, Nobuhiro Masuda, Toei Phils. *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Mieko Tanigawa, ANITUS KOBE, KAGURA Differences from the manga *Cabba transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 is an occurrence that only happens in the anime. *Monna is eliminated by Cabba in the anime and by an unknown warrior in the manga. *In the anime, Frieza confronts Cabba when he is alone, first using his Final Form before using his Golden form. In the manga, Frieza fights him along with Caulifla at the same time and only uses his Golden form while fighting Cabba. *Cabba is eliminated by Frieza in the anime and by his own self sacrifice in the manga. Trivia *The way Frieza fires his Death Beams at Cabba is similar to when he shot Gohan. **Both Saiyans were at a Super Saiyan state when this happened. *Vegeta reveals that when he wins he'll wish for Universe 6 to be resurrected knowing that only one Universe will survive and he still wants to meet the Universe 6 Saiyan King. *This episode marks the second half of the tournament. The title card is also changed from pitch black background to greenish background. *Monna makes a resemblance to Frieza in "Trump Card", as when Cabba made a desperate attempt to defeat her he managed to send her flying, similar to what x20 Kaio-ken Goku did to Frieza in the same desperate manner. Both of them (Frieza and Monna) got out of the attack almost completely unfazed, and saying at first in a calm manner (to Goku and Cabbe respective desperate attacks) that it hurts, and than again, suddenly very angry before charging in furiously. Also, both Goku and Cabba achieved new Super Saiyan forms during their respective fights, Goku achieved Super Saiyan while fighting Frieza and Cabba achieved Super Saiyan 2 while fighting Monna. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 112 (BDS) es:Episodio 112 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 112 pt-br:O voto de um Saiyajin! A determinação de Vegeta! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super